My Annoying Prince, Why are you so annoying? (How they got each other!
by yourmalady
Summary: This is a story of BulmaxVegeta! What does happen when they were alone 3 YEARS AGO before the androids came, HOW DID, they got each other, you will laugh full of headbangs and all, my friends also said it was great!


It's hard to love somebody who doesn't want to be with anybody but himself .

Someone selfish, full of pride , violent , arrogant , boastful and a murderer.

That's what they say, but I have a different point of view….

Because….

When your INLOVE…..

Things are different …

Even if a lot of people say it's wrong ,

When you think it's right

Because your happy…

Because you know there is nothing wrong ,

Because for love…

There are no conditions!

I bet all of you are wondering how the hell me and Vegeta got each other , I mean, how can a jerky prince get to fall in love ? Well I am irrisistable indeed,! Hahaha … Our time together in Dragonball was all about fighting scenes so it's not really all about our love life . But don't worry ! while reading this it's just all about me and Vegeta , how we got each other and some scenes while me and Vegeta are alone! Shhh…..

So here it is ! How we got each other , it's been so crazy I hope you would all like it!

*FLASHBACK*

Remember the time when the Namekians don't have a place to stay? And I invited them to my place , that was the first time I talked to Vegeta , So let's start from that time.

.

.

.

.

After some incident , the Namekians lost their home so I planned to let them stay at my home . Everything was fine , but something bothers me…

Gosh he's still there aloof from all of us? He's all by himself, is he shy or what? I should invite him too and break his silence . I walked near to him . When I looked at his face more closer …. Wow! He's got good looks! Why didn't I noticed this all along? Now I really wanna invite him.

VEGETA'S POINT OF VIEW

I wonder what is he up to? Grrrr… If only I am now a super saiyan I would be the one to kill Freeza starting from now!. I must get stronger ! I must surpass Kakkarot ! Someday I will become a super saiyan ! I will become the strongest! Because I am the prince of all saiyans I have the-

Somebody just broke my silence while I was thinking seriously!

"Hey Homeboy !" - What did she call me? It's a woman with blue hair and blue eyes smiling at me. She was the woman with Kakkarot and his pathetic friends in Namek

"Ho-homeboy?"- I said

"You might wanna come along with us. If you have an appetite like Goku you might need me! I have delicious cooking and it's irrisistable indeed ! hahaha!" –she said but I just looked at the other direction ignoring her.

"You know what? Your actually kinda cute !" –woman again , cu-cute?

"How dare you call me cute !" – I said , saiyans should look manly! I hate it when people call me cute at the palace , even my father, the prince of the saiyans?, CUTE?!

I was about to say " How dare you call the prince of the saiyans cute ! " but she turned her back around me like nothing and said "Common let's go!" urg! I hate this noisy woman I was still at the tree watching them walked away a few meters .i set aside my pride and decided to be with them. I have no where else to go and I need these weaklings just this moment . I flew and landed next to the bratty woman. I need to be with them even if their not flying so I would symphatize.

BULMA'S POINT OF VIEW

I knew it ! He'll be with us, based on his expression he really needs to come .

"So you are coming! Gosh you even made a long decision!" –I said while looking at him

"Shut up woman! It's not like I wanted to come with you! Your full of noise!" –he said while not even looking at me. But straight where we're head to .

Then I noticed , Is that the same suit he's wearing? The HELL! He doesn't change?

" Hey is that the same suit your wearing?" – he didn't answer like he heard nothing

" Or all your suits are the same?" I asked but he did not say a word again

"Are you deaf? It's rude not to reply you know!" I said but he did not reply

This time I stopped walking and looked at him with my eyebrows met

" HELLO! Don't you hear me ? I'm wasting my mouth here for you! Can't you see I'm asking you nicely but you just -" I didn't continue

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT NONSENSE THAT'S WHY I'M NOT RESPONDING TO YOUR QUESTIONS ?! MORE IMPORTANTLY ISN'T IT OBVIOUS THAT I AM WEARING THE SAME SUIT?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP WOMAN?!" –He yelled at me , everybody stopped and looked at us. It really bounced my heart I hope all the others are too

After that Vegeta looked at me for like five seconds and turned his back on me

"Hmpf! " I heard him

"Hmpf! Fine " I said then we began to walk again! Geez , does siayans have high blood pressure? Maybe not! He's far away from Goku ! or maybe he's an abnormal saiyan with his period!?

VEGETA'S POINT OF VIEW

That bratty woman is getting on my nerves, that's why I don't respond to her questions

After a few moments we finally reached her place.

"Here we are! It's not the Taj Mahal but I'm sure you will all fit in"-She said what is Taj Mahal? As if us Aliens know that!

"You were that handsome man with Goku who helped save my daughter! You're a true hero! You deserve a medal!" –a woman with golden hair and closed eyes gazed at me. This is her mother?

"I ahm , I"-I don't know what to say, I saw a spaceship and decided to enter it

I was wondering if I could use it , I see that their technologies couldn't be very different from the other planets "A spaceship!" I said

"She's a beauty isn't she?" a man talked to me at my back

"We have been building it for the past few days , It pays a lot of work" he said this must be the scientist whom invented the ship

"Yoohooooo ! Vegeta come outta there I have launch for you !"—the woman with gold hair showing me some food at the monitor of the ship

Again I ignored her , I don't have time for her, there's nothing in my mind but vengeance

" When will I be able to use this ship?" I asked

"Well, I need to fix the fuel and the other small parts , it shall be done by 2 days" he said

After that I exited the ship

"Vegeta darling I've been waiting for you ! Come with me and I will lead you to your room"-the woman again with golden hair, she held my arms and pulled me inside. I don't know how to respond with her acts.

"Here we are! Just tell us when you need something ! I led you near to my daughter's room, she cooked you that food on the table , babye " she waved her hand then left

In the room I saw a table with a lot of food "Krrrrrr" I heard my stomach , the food was not familiar but I decided to eat it , the food was just enough for my appetite and I can't believe but the woman's cooking is delicious .

BULMA'S POINT OF VIEW

It was evening , everybody was in their rooms, and I can't help to think of Vegeta, he didn't show up, mom said that she put away Vegeta's dishes , gosh what's up with mom? She even put Vegeta near to my room if ever he needs help! One more she said I should win his heart? Urrgghhh! Only a mutt would like that jerk.!

I decided to give him some milk , so I opened his room and enter it I saw him lying in bed , crossed arms and eyes closed I bet he took a bath and changed cloths , but he's not wearing an armor only his blue suit, I wanna make sure so I stepped closer and smelled him.

VEGETA'S POINT OF VIEW

I was almost asleep when I heard somebody opening the door I was feeling that it's energy is not that strong I bet it's just some servant who won't be a trouble, but that feeling ok of me changed when I feel that it's moving closer to me, i don't know if I think that it's very close I can feel it breathing. Something awkward I felt so I opened my eyes.

"GAH" – me when I opened my eyes

"GAAAH" – the woman screamed to when I opened my eyes and she run backwards putting her hand on her chest

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?"-I shouted

"I uh, was about to,…"-she

Then I saw her down AND I SAW SHE'S NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY PANTS?" –I asked

"What?" –she said then looked at her down" Oh yeah I forgot to wear pants again before I sleep " she said , SHE FORGOT TO WEAR HER PANTS?

"WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE ARE YOU DOING NEAR MY FACE AND NO PANTS?-I shouted while covering my face with my left hand

"I just wanted to bring you some milk okay! Don't worry I was just trying to smell you if you taken a bath!" she said

" WHY IS IT IMPORTANT FOR YOU IF I TAKEN A BATH? "-I shouted

" Hey , why are you blushing? You haven't seen a naked woman before? Your so cute and you're the only man who really had the reaction like you really like it !"-she answered instead of telling me why is my bath important , what the? I felt more hot

"What the? I ORDER YOU TO GET THE F*C*K OUTTA HERE NOW !" I said

"Fine, just think about me more when I leave hahaha!" she said

Finally she left, what the hell ? I feel so hot I can't sleep.

BULMA'S POINT OF VIEW

It's morning everybody was having breakfast except for Vegeta , I wonder if he's still thinking about what happened last night. I went inside his room.

"Hey Vegeta, breakfast is ready, come outta there yourmajesty!"- I looked at the room then I saw he wasn't inside. I wonder where he went .

VEGETA'S POINT OF VIEW

Early in the morning when I woke up I can't really get over what happened and find some place where I could train but I couldn't find any, I was flying in the woods. The earth's gravity is nothing compared to our planet , also the air was different, the sky was blue and not yellow.

I was so irritated then while floating in the air I saw an earthling with his father , I don't know what they're doing but it reminds me of my father how he used to look at me , he always tell that I was destined to greatness. When I was taken by Freeza he fought with no hopes of winning , my heart was filled with anger and i looked at my hands was also angry "Father I will avenge you" I said

"Hey Vegeta! "-the woman riding on some ship

"What are you doing in here and how did you find me?"-I asked

"Nothing I was just riding then I saw you here, what are you doing in here anyway ?" –she said

"it's not your concern"-I said

"Well let's go"-she

"Go home by yourself"-I said

"okay , -gah"-she shouted then I saw her falling I catched her

"Are you trying to kill yourself woman? " I said with irritating look

" Sorry , it's just that my ship got out of fuel" – she

" Your technologies in this planet are weak"- I said

"What did you say? I have you know that me and my father are the best inventors in the world, we are the best you could ever have!" she said, that's his father I see, I didn't noticed because I didn't care

BULMA'S POINT OF VIEW

"When my father was alive, both of us was the best warriors in our planet, he was the King and I was the prince of the saiyans"-he said while carrying me , I noticed that his tone of voice was so sad

" Oh, Sorry about that Vegeta"-I said

"Woman I was trying to tell you that I am the best you could also have, I am the prince of the saiyans, your lucky that I am the one asking services! You must feel that you're honoured! I am not trying to be in sorrow!" he said by changing the tone of his voice into an irritating tone, but a while ago I see in his eyes that he is sad. He's not going to admit it because of his pride.

"Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" – his stomach made a sound , he haven't eat breakfast yet

"Woman I need food! I order you to make me food!" he said

"Then take both of us home"-I said

"Fine! But make sure that the food would be enough for my appetite, I need a lot for my training "-He said so he was about to train

"So you're here to train?" I asked

"I told you it's not your concern "-he said

"If your looking for one we have a room, but first take me home" – I said

"Grrrrrr, HMPF!" he said but actually fly us home

MR BRIEFS POINT OF VIEW

I'm almost finished with the ship, "Here you go honey" my wife gave me a glass of juice "Thank you" I said

"Honey did you see Vegeta? I haven't seen him since this morning! " she said, she's been concerned about Vegeta too aside from Bulma

" No honey , but I am sure he'll be around any time" I replied

I observed that there really are aliens who have a incredible outrange. Having too many aliens in our house makes me want to study about their heritage .

Up in the sky looking while wiping my sweat I saw Vegeta carrying my daughter . they were both alone together?

"Wow, honey your lucky to be carried by Vegeta , your like his princess!" –my wife said. I looked at Vegeta looking at the other direction and his face was red

"You really think so mom?"-Bulma said with a smile

"I'm just going to make Vegeta some breakfast " Bulma said then walked inside and Vegeta was following her

As I see unlike what they say about saiyans being evil, I could still say that they know how to be obedient somehow. I see that Vegeta is not that evil, we could adopt him, he could be our son.

BULMA'S POINT OF VIEW

The spaceship is finished and I worry about Vegeta too much going by himself, If only he could stay longer. It's almost evening I bet he will leave tomorrow.

I was inside the room of Vegeta "What are you doing here woman? Are you here to smell me again?"he said

"No I'm not you maniac! "-I said

"Ma-maniac? How dare you! You are the one whose entering my room near my face and without pants just to smell me!" –HE shouted

"And so ? This is my place! I can go wherever I want! And smelling is different from being a maniac. One more , when I forgot to wear pants and you saw me in underwear you actually liked it! I saw you blushed while looking at me wearing underwear! So you're the maniac! " I pointed at him

"What? As if! I would never like to look not even your face! Now get out of my sight! Hmpf" he said while looking at the other direction blushing again

" Your such a jerk! Urggghhh! " I just left him , I'm so annoyed I was about to cheer him up and say be careful to the trip but now I don't care.

Morning came he was leaving without a word! That horrible creep I saw him entering the spaceship" Hey! Be careful okay ! Make sure you'll comeback" I said

"I don't need your concern woman!" he said, the spaceship left, he is such a jerk!

But good thing he's not around , my head won't ache any more and won't be able to argue with anybody. But some other how I really can't help to think about him. It was evening and I was looking at the stars in our wide window, I was so worried about him.

"Vegeta, I wonder where are you there" I said

"Wherever you are woman , I will always be there!" I was shocked when I saw Vegeta floating in the air in front of me outside our window

"Ve-Vegeta? I thought you left?" I asked

"I did, then I realized there's something more important that I need to do" he said

"What is it?"- me

"Us saiyans before battle are strong but even I the prince of the saiyans is nothing! I need my inspiration, my strength, that's how we see our mates" He said while looking at me

"Mates? Here in our planet, it's marriage!" I said

"Then let's get married my princess" he said

"What? I ahm.." I don't know what to say , I think I'm blushing

"Bulma , would you be my princess and my only woman? And we will be together forever against the universe " he offered me his hand like princes in the fairy tales I couldn't hesitate so I let him grab my hand

"Yes Vegeta, let me be your princess!" I said

"You made this the most happy moment of my life my princess, let us do the sign of our love" he gently pulled my hand and we were both floating in the air

Dug dug dug , my heart was beating so fast when his face was being close to mine then the moment came that our lips met. I felt very warmth in my heart. We were holding hands and his other hand holding my chin as we were kissing.

I felt that his lips was so soft, like it's not even a lip. Does saiyans had this kind of lips? I opened my eyes and I saw myself lying on bed kissing a pillow "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed it was all just a dream? To bad, it was so romantic.

"Even if it's just a dream, I still think your cute Vegeta!" I said

Gosh he's visiting me in my dreams! Almost all night

YAMCHA'S POINT OF VIEW

Weeks have past I heard that Goku is successful defeating Freeza now we're here at Bulma's house and I sing a song for Puerh

"Wow where did you get that song?"-Bulma

"From a cat food commercial! Puerh hates it when I sing that"-me

"I ate cat food once and it was so disguistin,"-Oolong

"You know what? I dreamed about Vegeta"-Bulma he dreamed of that jerk?

"You dreamed about Vegeta?" I said angrily

"Yeah we were kissing again" she said, kissing? She was kissing that jerk ? the person who once tried to kill us?

"You were kissing ?!" I asked again angrily

" Easy Yamcha it's just a dream!"-she said with no reaction

"Looks like someones jelous " –Krilin

"Grr. Never mind" I crossed my arms

Doesn't she notice anything but Vegeta? These past weeks she thought nothing about that guy, he even once said that what if they both had a date or Vegeta would like it in this place or whatever

A few moments later we were just eating cookies Mrs. Briefs gave us

"I hope she thinks of something else besides Vegeta!" I said

"Oh, yes Vegeta, honey your father told me that he ran out of fuel"-Mrs Briefs

"Vegeta ran out of fuel?" Bulma that she looks so worried looking in the skies! What is wrong with her? What do she see with that Vegeta?

CRASH! Something crashed in Bulma's garden. I ran outside and saw the capsule spaceship, it opened and I saw Vegeta stooped down

"VEGETA!" I said

He looked at me angrily too , I can't believe Bulma cared for this guy in front of me that makes me so angry.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
